Match-Makers- Part 2
by Brendy
Summary: Alright I posted it once!! This time I want some reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! >=(


  
Match Makers  
  
By Brendy  
  
  
Davis grabbed TK's arm and dragged him into the woods. The dark of the night blinding Davis so he hit a few trees. When they got to a clearing Davis turned to TK. "Alright TS!!! You...." Davis got down on his knees. "PLEASE TS erm TL eh...TK! PLEASE TK YOU HAVE TO SET YOLEI AND ME UP!" TK rolled his eyes "It's Yolei and I, and why?" he questioned. " NO WAY YOU ALREADY GET KARI!" TK sweatdropped. "No not Yolei and I that way I was correcting your speech, Why, do you like her?" he muttered. "Oh yeah.I dunno she's cute, sweet, and listens to whatever I say unlike the rest of the group... PLZ SAY YOU'LL SET US UP!?!?" begged Davis. There was a long pause before TK gave in and announced to Davis that he'd help him get Yolei to fall in love. "But there's one problem Davis...Willis already likes her, and by the looks he's winning her over" This hit Davis like 6 lbs. of bricks. Suddenly just to make things worse rain poured down.   
  
Willis unzipped his sleeping bag until it was a big sheet her layed it on the tent floor. Yolei pulled out some blankets, WIllis did the same. They took out their pillows. Terriermon and Hawkmon were playing checkers. Hawkmon let out a triumphant laugh. "I WIN AGAIN!" They had been playing ever since they set the tent up! Somehow Hawkmon always won. Yolei suspected he was cheating. Terriermon sighed. Willis layed down sighing. Lightning struck nearby and Yolei grabbed onto something...or someone. Willis grinned. Yolei had grabbed onto him for support.   
  
Kari was sitting with TK in the tent next to them. TK was soaking wet. Davis was also soaking wet. Cody was doing his best to dry Davis off. "Here's some more towels Davis" offered Cody. The spikey brown-haired boy accepted them greatfully. "Thanks Cody." He dried his wet hair and slipped into his sleeping-bag. "Tomorrows another day I guess" Davis murmured.   
  
It might have been another day but Kari was still up for another match round! She put on her rain poncho and boots and climbed over to the tent that covered Yolei and Willis. Kari posted a sign on the tent that said 'DO NOT DISTURB!' in bold letters. "This should get Davis mad" she giggled walking back to her tent. Davis wanted to check on Yolei and Willis so he got out of the tent. He peered over to the green tent and saw with horror the words written on a sign on the tent. 'DO NOT DISTURB!' Anger boiled in Davis. This ment trouble. This sign had to go. He grabbed the corners and pulled. It came right off.   
  
Willis sat next to Yolei reading a book. Terriermon snored peacefully next to him. Only one thing was running through Willis's mind...Chocomon. He hadn't ment for Chocomon to get pulled away from him. What changed the poor digimon so much that he'd wanna attack his bestfriends? He gazed at Yolei. Sound asleep, peacefully dreaming away her cares. "At least someones carefree" he murmured looking the other way to gaze down at Terriermon then turning out the lights. He was unaware that Davis was watching him with a pair of bonoculars.  
  
"That prettyboy Willis thinks he's won. But he hasn't, our war has yet to begin!! MWHAHAHAHAHA- ackkhhh" Davis coughed. He made a mental note *Note to self work on evil laugh, maybe Ken can give me some pointers* He took out a frame the shape of a heart he had replaced Kari's picture with Yolei's ever since he found out that TK and Kari were together. If Kari didn' work out Yolei had to. Willis couldn't be her boyfriend they live in exact different places! Plus he didn't even know her! Cody who was next to Davis wasn't very happy. Would you please go to sleep!" Armadillomon and V-mon agreed. "Sleep time buddy" said his blue digimon. "Fine but I won't like it!"  
  
Kari layed in bed sleeping while TK layed wide awake. Davis and Yolei? Somehow that didn't seem right to him. One thing was for sure Willis and Yolei. Impossible they live in two different countries! They hardly know eachother! "Kari I wish you and I never grow apart" he sighed before kissing her forehead and going to sleep. TK never notice but Kari was smiling. *TK's so good to me. I hope we never grow apart. I want us to be together forever!* she thought sweetly.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok I know that was short but I couldn't think of much! More parts to come! And remeber this is a Davis/Yolei/Willis love triangle. NO YAOI!!!!  
Maybe next time. Yeah probably after I write this one I'll write a Daikeru! Daikeru 4eva!!!!!!! Miyallace 4eva!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and remember.........I might make the next chapter a songfic....Could you peeps please give me ideas on songs in your reviews?????? So give me some song ideas!  
  
Ok I also wanna know what kind of job I'm doing here as an author....so in your reviews vote the categories are  
  
Awesome  
  
Cool  
  
Not-bad/ So-So  
  
eh...you need a little work but don't worry you'll get better  
  
Bad (sorry)  
  
You suck!!!!!!  
  
Go to hell!!  
  
(Alright vote and give me song ideas)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
